


Why are you doing this?

by yanniwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Boys In Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Hybrids, I Tried, M/M, Manga & Anime, Modeling, My First Fanfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanniwrites/pseuds/yanniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's life has been rather calm, even though it is not easy living in a metropolis as an omega hybrid. However, that quickly changes when meeting Kuroo; a male alpha, whom he can't get out of his head anymore. Why is he so nice to him? No alpha has ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for stopping by. This is my first fanfiction to publish on here, so I hope you can enjoy. I'm not sure about my writing skills, but I still hope some people might be able to like it. This is just a little alternate universe fanfiction about Kuroo and Kenma. Please have fun.

It wasn’t too much out of the ordinary seeing wild animals on the streets of Tokyo anymore. At least people weren’t as shocked by it anymore as they were ten years ago.

Back then, the people reacted a lot more allergic towards the topic of hybrids than today, so you could think that it was more comfortable living as a hybrid at this time and age.

However, every utopia also had its dark sides as well; of course not for everyone, but for the happiness and wealth of a few people, a lot had to suffer.

Humans had started loving alpha and beta hybrids, which was also the reason to why they would be able to find great jobs in media and the entertainment business.

However, while they remained shining like glorious gems in the eyes of humans, the lower classes of hybrids, the omegas weren’t even considered to be liked.

The reason for the great hostility towards them was one simple thing: they were weak. When humans thought of hybrids they liked to think of alphas or betas that were kind and strong.

Especially girls loved male alphas, because they seemed like the prince on the white horse that somehow every girl seeks in her dreams. But that was just not how an omega was at all.

Not only were they not considered, but neither were they liked, just because they were difficult to handle for humans. Their psyche wasn’t even half as stable as one of an alpha or a beta, so they were considered a threat.

The only way to get a decent job, even as an omega hybrid, was actually to disguise this identity, which was one of the only things they’ve become good at throughout the past ten years.

However, only humans wouldn’t be able to tell what exactly they were; one of their kind wouldn’t be fooled by this poor attempt of holding back the own animalistic nature.

 

Kenma went through the park home from his job. It has been tough today.

His boss has told him that he was supposed to fit a famous male model today, but that guy didn’t even consider turning up.

He felt rather pissed off about that, since at first he waited half an hour, until Lev told him that he probably wouldn’t turn up anymore.

The rest of the day he had to get over without being a bother to anybody, even though he didn’t have a particular job.

Then the female model that was supposed to work with the guy, who hasn’t even come, would always stare at him as if she wanted to talk to him.

She was being rather nice, if they talked at all, but since she was an alpha, he preferred staying away from her. They all just were pretty intimidating to him.

However, that wasn’t the thing he was concerned about right now.

There was a concise scent that spread throughout the park; the scent of blood mixed with the scent of an alpha, which made him kind of nervous. He looked around just not to bump into it.

“Oh my god! It’s a panther! Look at it; it’s so miserable. Do you think it’s injured?!” a girl suddenly shouted concerned.

Panther…

that had to be a hybrid; no wonder it smelled so much of an alpha around here. Being injured usually made it harder keeping up the human form and since an animalistic body spent less energy, the body would usually shape shift into that form, in order to save it.

The girls stood in front of a bush, until one of them went into it. However, she quickly jumped out again.

“Ah, it’s so aggressive! I thought it was an alpha hybrid!” she shouted scared. It was somehow understandable that the panther reacted rather aggressive, since you probably didn’t want to be bothered by a human, when you were injured.

Even though he didn’t want to get closer to the bush, where a strong alpha’s scent was coming from, he felt like he had to somehow help this guy, if he even wanted that. The blood smell was strong, so he had to be injured badly.

He went up to the girls. “Are you okay?” he asked the girl that has gone into the bush. She wasn’t particularly injured; she was probably just in shock, since she has gotten attacked.

She looked at him. “Uh… yeah, I think so. You might not want to go too close to this thing. It’s not a kind alpha. Probably just an omega,” she said calm, before she and her friend went their way.

Kenma exhaled stressed as he went into the bush, where the big panther lay, whose leg was severely injured.

He wasn’t 100% sure up until now, but as he saw him, he knew it was a male.

He smelled so much like one. A trace of blood led from behind him in here, where it built a puddle. He smelled so much like an alpha that it almost made him feel sick.

He’s never been that close to one to begin with. Even during his heat, he preferred being with other omegas or betas.

The panther slightly opened one of its eyes and deeply looked at him.

Kenma winced, but tried to lay his hand on its head. “Uh… excuse me, I know you’re injured, but I think it’d be better for you, if you weren’t here, since it’s pretty grave,” he mumbled.

The alpha didn’t react, but merely closed his eyes again as he allowed him to touch his head.

Kenma slightly petted it for a while, until he growled a little, which made him rapidly remove his hand. He opened his eyes again.

“I-if you want to, you can come home with me, where I can treat your injury. Uh… I can also buy you some clothing, on our way there,” he murmured.

The panther slowly got up and laid his head on his shoulder, which made Kenma slightly turn his head away.He smelled so strongly, but the scent was so nice.

The blond got up as he pushed him down from him. “Will you then come with me?” he asked as calm as he could manage to be.

The panther nodded slightly as he started following him through the park. “I’m sorry, the way’s gonna be rather long. I think it’s better if people don’t see you like this, so we’re going through the little side streets. Just give a signal, if you want to rest,” he said in a quiet voice.

He walked slowly, so that the injured alpha would be able to keep up with him.

About half way through some of the little side streets, he stopped and lay down on the floor.

Kenma turned around to him and sat down beside him. “You’re exhausted? I’m sorry, I went too fast, didn’t I?” he mumbled. The panther growled and shook his head. The blond lay his head in his knees.

“You must hate my scent, right? My omega scent must be disgusting to you, b-but don’t worry I won’t touch you more than necessary,” he tried to reassure him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t kill him, because he touched him before. That had been pretty unnecessary.

The blond looked around the corner of the street leading into this one. “Ah, there’s a fashion store. I can get some clothing for you there. Just stay here for a while, okay?” he noted, before leaving.

He was pretty glad that he was leaving him for a while. His scent almost drove him insane. He hated this. He has never felt so powerless against a single person, even though he hasn’t even talked to him yet.

The store was surprisingly small, even though it seemed so big from the outside. He had to find fitting clothes for the panther.

He was rather big, so in his human form... he was probably around 1.90 meters. Kenma pulled out some drainpipe jeans from a shelf and a box of boxers from another one, before choosing a black t-shirt with a rolling stones print along with the pants.

He tried to return as quickly as he could to the panther, but he had fallen asleep by now.

The blond observed him for a while, before sitting down next to him. He shouldn’t wake him up, even though he was injured and should be treated soon. He just didn’t feel like he had the right to wake him up.

As Kenma sat beside him looking at the sleeping animal, he steadily grew conscious of his scent again. It made him feel so weak and dizzy once more.

He was growing rather interested in how he would look in his human form, even though he shouldn’t even dare to look at him like this.

As he slightly laid his hand on his head, the panther growled, which made him wince. He opened his eyes and deeply looked at him, before getting up.

Kenma got up as well and continued leading him to his apartment. Why was he taking him there to begin with? Just because he wanted to treat him?

His scent would stay in his apartment for at least a weak, since it was so strong and he certainly didn’t want this bewitching scent in his house, when all it did was driving him insane.

He opened the door and let him enter. “The living room is on the right. Please go there, while I get some bandages,” he asked him to, even though he didn’t quite know what he was doing ordering an alpha around.

However, he did as he was told. Kenma collected the bandages, a piece of cloth and the infection spray, before walking into the living room.

A tall black haired man with a strange hair style was getting dressed with the clothing from the little fashion store. As he noticed him, he turned around.

“Ah, you’re faster than expected,” he stated with a sly smile on his face. Kenma winced. He knew this was the same guy from before, but his human form only gave off an even more intimidating aura than already.

Also, it seemed like the scent has gotten a lot stronger. Kenma leaned against the wall as he clung onto the tings in his hands. He had to calm down; somehow!

The man limped towards him and pushed his hand on the wall, before leaning down. He pulled his face up, so that he’d have to stare into these intimidating black eyes that seemed to pierce through him.

Kenma blushed as he looked into his face. He was amazingly attractive.

“Are you okay? You seem quite exhausted,” the black haired stated.

How could he ask such a question? Of course he wasn’t feeling good.

He couldn’t be the first omega to react like that to him, when he was so tall and attractive.

Even his voice was beautiful; it was dark but not too deep and it had something rough in it, which made it so sexy.

Kenma nodded as he pushed him away. “W-where are you hurt?” he changed the subject mumbling. The black haired sat down in front of him.

“Don’t you want to know my name first? Because I’d certainly like to know yours,” he asked smiling. The blond winced. “S-sure… I’m Kozume Kenma…” he mumbled.

The black haired man smiled as he grabbed his chin and pulled it up. “Kenma~ I like that name. Well, I’m very grateful you took me along, Kenma. You’re very gentle. My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said.

Kuroo Tetsurou… it felt like he’s heard that name once already.

Kuroo pulled up the left trousers leg, so that the wound was exposed. It looked even worse, when he was a human, since there was no fur to cover it up.

Kenma startled, but remained silent. He started dipping the wound with a piece of cloth. Kuroo slightly winced and gave off a pained sound. The blond shortly stopped as he did.

“Ah… I’m sorry!” he apologized scared, but Kuroo merely shook his head. “It’s fine. I was just a little shocked,” he stated with a smile on his face, so he continued dipping away the blood. It turned out not to be too deep, but it was rather long wound. He slowly took the disinfection spray and sprayed it on it, making Kuroo growl in pain.

It was rather hard for him to continue the process, when he gave off these sounds. After all, he didn’t want to anger an alpha with his reckless behavior around him. He felt him grab into his hair and push his head on his chest.

So close… His scent was so concise. Kenma grabbed onto his shirt and slightly pulled it. “K-Kuroo… uh… I need to finish treating your wound,” he almost moaned his name. Kuroo giggled as he pulled his face up.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Please continue,” he asked him to. The blond got a little bit of a distance and picked up the bandages. He wrapped it around his leg without looking at him. He should be gone soon; he had to think of that in order to relax.

As he finished, he got even more of a distance to him and collected the things from the ground. Then he looked at his watch. He had to head to his second job soon. He got up.

“I have to head to my job soon. I’m going to get dressed now. Uh… I bet it still hurts, so you can just leave whenever you want, b-but please put the key in the mailbox then. It’s in the drawer in the entrance way,” he mumbled, before quickly leaving the room. In his room he closed the door and leaned against it. Then he exhaled.

Could he really leave him alone? But he was an alpha; he should be strong enough to care for himself. He shouldn’t even be so concerned about him.

He went up to his wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt along with some black pants. He quickly got dressed, before leaving without a word.

Leaving a stranger alone in his apartment wasn’t a very good idea; especially because the only things he knew about him was his name, his looks and his scent.

However, he shouldn’t focus on that. He had to head to his job now.

“Ah, Kenma! You’re finally here!” Shoyo greeted him happily as he reached the café. The orange haired happily smiled at him.

Then he tilted his head. “What is it? You look so pale,” he asked as he laid his hand on his forehead. “Hm… but you’re not hot,” he said calm. Kenma pushed his hand away. “I’m fine,” he mumbled avoiding. Shoyo followed him as he went into the locker room. “Sure? You look a bit exhausted,” he stated.

The blond exhaled. “Yeah… well… the shoot didn’t go as planned today, because the model I was supposed to fit didn’t come, so I was kinda in the way the whole day,” he lied avoiding.

It might have been a bit bothersome that his client didn’t even come, but it wasn’t like it was as overly exhausting as his meeting with Kuroo.

For now, he just had to work and forget about everything. There was no way he’d ever meet him again and sooner or later his scent would vanish from his apartment as well. He just had to forget about him, even though he has been very attractive.

Why was he being so nice to him? No alpha has ever been nice to him. If they decided to get close to him, it was usually within the context of sex during his heat, or molestation.

He should think about his position once in a while.

People wouldn’t take him seriously anymore, if he had an omega’s scent on him. Kenma shook his head. Why did he continue thinking about him? He wanted to forget about him, so why did he keep thinking about him?

Shoyo touched his arm. “Kenma, are you sure you’re fine?” he asked once again. The blond turned at him with a smile on his face. “I’m fine, please don’t worry about me, Shoyo,” he lied as he got an apron out of his locker.

Even though he wouldn’t work in this café, if he didn’t need the money so badly, it was rather nice and soothing to do so. Most customers were nice and Shoyo was always with him. He had lots of fun with him.

Moreover, it wasn’t as hard satisfying the customers than it was in the fashion industry.

Even though he was just a little dresser, it was hard only making the people wear the outfits the designer has created.

Models were rather hard to handle anyway. Most of them were arrogant to begin with, but with the times changing like this, hybrid models got more and more requested, which were even worse than human ones and that only because they didn’t appreciate being fitted by an omega.

In that case, looking at gastronomy made things a lot nicer and comfortable. Even the alphas that came were happy about being served by an omega, since that was no less than from home.

Usually the noble families had servants to begin with and most of them were omegas, so he actually fitted in here a lot better. But just a waiter job just wouldn’t help him survive in a city as expensive as Tokyo.

 

“You look way better,” Shoyo stated as they left the café. Kenma smiled slightly. “You think so? Did I really look that bad?” he asked as collected as possible, making his friend nod enthusiastically.

“But you’re way more lively now,” he noted. That was only because of him. Shoyo always had a talent to reassure him; already since they were still in high school. He was one of the only humans that knew about him being such a low life hybrid and also one of the only ones that defended him as soon as that became a problem.

They reached the subway station, where his friend took his leave. “See you tomorrow, Kenma,” he said happily before going. Kenma nodded and smiled at him, before heading to his own home.

Luckily, Kuroo has gone and left the key in his mailbox. His scent was still present, but at least he wasn’t here anymore. He went into the kitchen, where a little note lay on the table.

“Thank you for having me and taking such good care of me. I cooked curry for you; it’s in the fridge. I hope I can see you again soon. Kuroo <3.” Kenma stared confused at the note. What was this heart drawing supposed to mean and what did he mean by “I hope I can see you again”?

As for him, he hoped he wouldn’t have to see him again. Or smell him…

Kenma opened the fridge where a plate with curry stood, with a little note that said: “Bon Appetit!” Next to that there was a bento box that had another note stuck on it saying: “For your work tomorrow <3.”

He didn’t know at all, what this was supposed to even mean. He was being way too nice to him. Did he think that this was funny?

Kenma took the plate with the curry out of the fridge and reheated it in the microwave. It was surprisingly good.

As an alpha, why was he able to cook? The whole day has been so tiring. All he wanted was going to bed and forget about all of this.

However, falling asleep was harder after Kuroo has been in his apartment. He knew that his scent would stay in his apartment, but he didn’t know that it would give him such a hard time falling asleep.

For a long time, he couldn’t, which made it even harder to get up in the morning.

 

He more or less stumbled out of the bed, before slowly getting dressed. He was so tired that he even fell asleep on the train, so that he almost missed his station.

He jumped out of the subway. Then he ran to the shoot, where his boss greeted him happily.

“Ah, Kenma-kun! Great news: your model will come today. He’ll soon be here! He said he was sorry for not appearing yesterday, but he seems to have injured himself at his last shooting. Haaa~ he’s so nice and good looking. I bet you’ll like him,” he raved about him.

If he was so nice, he’d have been here yesterday. Then they wouldn’t be so penetrated by the time table.

Hopefully that guy at least wouldn’t come late today.

“Ah, Kumiko-san is here! C’mon, Kenma let’s greet her properly!” his boss said happily as he saw the female model enter. She was being rather nice to him yesterday, even though she was an alpha, but that might only be because he has went a distance to her.

Kenma followed his boss, who bowed deeply in front of her. She was gorgeous from up close. She had long black hair that she had bound to a ponytail. Her eyes had a reddish color.

All in all, her whole appearance was flawless, but there was nothing less expected from a noble hybrid like her.

Shortly after bowing in front of her, he got a distance to her again. His boss said some words to her that she only nodded off. Then he left.

She observed him smiling, before approaching to him and petting his head, which made him wince and jump away from her.

She laughed amused. “You’re cute! I don’t often see any omegas that are as cute as you,” she giggled happily. The blond bowed and mumbled a “Thank you”, before escaping again.

Kumiko followed him and sat down beside him as he started looking for the measure tape in his bag. Her gaze pierced him. “You’re so silent. Do you dislike me perhaps?” she asked. Kenma remained silent.

It wasn’t like he particularly disliked her. He didn’t even know her well enough to do so, but unfortunately no alpha has ever been nice enough to him to think that she actually was. “I would never dislike such a beautiful lady as you, Kumiko-sama,” he mumbled silently, causing her to giggle.

She petted his head again. “Your voice is so nice and you’re so polite; how enchanting. You’re a cat, right? Will you tell me your name? Oh, and can you show me your ears? I bet they’re cute,” she asked.

The blond tilted his head. “Kenma…” he mumbled. Kumiko clapped her hands. “Your name is so cute, too. Aw, you’re totally adorable! I’d like you to fit me today. I’m gonna tell your boss that I prefer y-”

“Sorry, but he’s mine today, Kumiko-chan,” a familiar male voice interrupted her. Kenma winced as he became aware of the scent. Kumiko looked up and clicked her tongue.

“What do you want now? You didn’t even come yesterday. How come you’ve decided to even appear here and make demands?” she asked slightly annoyed.

The blond didn’t turn around, but merely looked into his bag without even looking for anything. The male laughed.

“Aren’t you happy to see your dearest cousin here today? I could’ve been dead, you know?” he joked.

Kumiko pouted. “You’re too smart to get yourself killed; that’s not like you, Kuroo. Why haven’t you been here yesterday anyway?” she asked in return.

Kuroo laughed embarrassed as he squatted down in front of her. “I guess I got into a little bit of a fight with a coworker, but luckily this guy helped me and treated my wound. He’s very gentle,” he said happily as he pulled Kenma closer by his arm.

The blond blushed and quickly stared at the ground. Kumiko sighed. “You’re such an idiot, Kuroo. No matter what fight you got into, you’ve probably deserved it, since you’re such a pain in the ass. And then you even bother the poor child here, because you’ve gotten hurt badly,” she scolded him.

The tall male tilted his head and laughed. Kenma slightly looked up to her. “I-I’m not a child. I’m 23…” he mumbled silently. Kuroo and Kumiko both looked at him in shock.

“You’re 23?! You look like a student! Are you sure you’re not only 16?!” Kuroo asked loudly. The blond looked at the ground. What kind of question was that?

Of course he was sure that he was 23. He wasn’t an idiot. He slightly pouted as he looked at the two alphas.

Then he looked back at the ground.

“I mean, why else would I work here?” he asked rhetorically. “I don’t know… internship?” Kumiko stated, making her cousin laugh, but nod enthusiastically.

Kenma freed himself from the tall alpha’s grip and got up. Then he got up the measure tape and a clipboard.

“I think we should start now. Will you come with me, Kuroo-san?” he asked him to, making the black haired get up and follow him into the fitting room.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked calm as they arrived. The alpha nodded happily. “All thanks to you,” he noted. Kenma looked to the ground.

“Will you let me take your measurements?” he then asked. Kuroo undressed, which made the blond look away quickly.

“Why do you need my measurements? You chose quite some fitting clothing for me yesterday and you only took a look at my animal form. Couldn’t you already tell?” the black haired questioned.

The blond slightly rolled his eyes. “That was just intuition. I don’t know your exact measurements. I’m not a genius, you know?” he replied casually. The black haired made an understanding sound. Then he let him come closer.

He really was attractive. He wasn’t only tall, but also muscular, even though he was so slender; no wonder he was such a highly requested model.

If he had to be honest, he’d even say that Kuroo was quite his type, but it wasn’t like he was able to tell him.

Someone as attractive as him certainly wouldn’t want someone like him, just because he kept flirting with him.

As he finished taking his measurements, he went up to the clothes hanger and started looking for the required clothing in his size. Suddenly he felt the black haired wrap his arms around him.

“You’re so cute; so small. I’m surprised you’re already 23,” he noted quietly. Kenma sighed. He knew he didn’t look his age, but that was no reason to come so close to him.

He inhaled deeply to calm himself. Somehow, he wanted to tell him to let go of him, but on the other hand, his scent made him grow weak again and it wasn’t really like he wanted him to leave, either. He winced as he felt Kuroo’s breath on his neck.

“K-Kuroo-san… please let go of me… I-I need to pick out your clothing. A-and you still have to get to the makeup artist…” he whispered. Kuroo tightened his embraced and pulled him slightly closer.

“You know, I’m glad you’re already 23. Like that I don’t have to hold back,” he stated, ignoring what he said.

For a moment he didn’t quite understand what he meant by that, but then the black haired turned him around and pulled his face closer.

Kenma’s eyes widened as he saw him so close in front of him. He tried to push him away, but he got drawn closer by his pelvis. The blond turned his face down, but he quickly pushed it back up.

Suddenly the door opened. “Are you finally finished? How long can it take to…?” Kumiko stopped as she saw them. Kuroo glared at her pissed off, but loosened his embrace, so that Kenma could free him.

The female model went up to her cousin and kicked him. “What are you doing to him, you jerk? You’re such a bastard! Just playing with my poor baby!” she shouted at him. She pulled the blond away from him to hug him tightly and stroke over his head.

‘My poor baby’? They didn’t even know each other. Kuroo sighed annoyed, before silently mumbling something. Kenma quickly freed himself, got the clothes and threw them at the black haired.

Then he left the room. He almost ran towards the main room, but shortly before it, he stopped to lean against the wall. His face was probably deep red.

He had to calm down first, before entering the main room.

“Kenma-san! Are you finally finished? The makeup artists are already asking about Kuroo-san!” Lev asked from a distance. Kenma avoided looking at him.

“Yes… he’s getting dressed now. He’s going to be there soon,” he mumbled. Lev bowed down to him.

“Hey, are you okay? Your face is so red,” he asked worried. He turned his face away. “Yeah, I’m alright. I’m just a little tired. I didn’t sleep a lot last night,” he lied as he stumbled away from him.

He went back to the main room, where the shooting scene was already built up. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He had to calm down. It wasn’t too much of a big deal.

Probably Kuroo just wanted to play around a bit, like Kumiko has said. That was kind of a sensible explanation.

After all, that has happened here and there already. It wasn’t like this was the first time. He laid his head in his knees and sighed soundly.

The ‘just forgetting’-strategy seemed to have gotten crushed down. The only thing that was left to do was, ignoring him.

The shooting was limited to three days. One of them has already gone by, so he only had to get through today and tomorrow somehow.

Then he’d never have to see Kuroo ever again. He was able to get through this; he knew it. He just had to be strong and resist him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him wince slightly, but look up. Kumiko looked at him with a pained expression on her face. “Are you alright?” she asked worried. He nodded slightly.

The pretty woman squatted down next to him. “Kenma-kun, if he hurt you in any way, you can tell me and I’ll kick the shit out of him,” she stated. Her voice had started out softly, but quickly got more aggressive as soon as she seemed to think of her cousin.

Kenma shook his head. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me, Kumiko-sama. I’m not even worth being worried about by such a beautiful woman like you. Ah, by the way, please get up. Your dress is so pretty, so please don’t let it slide on the ground like this,” he asked her to with a fake smile on his face.

The tall woman sighed, but got up and leaned against the wall. “What did he do to you?” she asked after a while. Kenma shook his head.

“Nothing really. I don’t mind if he wants to screw around with me a little. That’s happened quite a lot to me already, so it’s fine. In fact, he’s so attractive that I might even be able to appreciate it,” he mumbled.

Kumiko remained silent, while Kenma hid his face in his knees again. Then he heard her sigh silently. “Don’t say such things. I don’t think he just wants to screw around with you,” she stated.

Then she laid her hand on his head. “I mean he often does, but you know, just when you left he told me that… ow!”

The blond looked up to see Kuroo pull her along. “Shut up, Kumiko. We have to go now,” he said in a dark voice. His cousin laughed amused as she got dragged along with him.

She was being way too nice to him as well. What was wrong with these panthers? Were all of their alphas like this? 

On the one hand it was nice to have them not treat him like trash, but it was rather irritating and it felt like they made fun of him like that.

After a while, Lev sat down next to him eating a meat bun, while watching the shoot.

“Kumiko-san is so pretty, don’t you think, Kenma-san?” he stated. He nodded without looking up.

Hopefully, they’d take long for this shot, because if they didn’t, he’d have to deal with Kuroo sooner again than he might want to.

Actually he didn’t even want to deal with him the first time he saw him here.

 

“Great job, you two! Please get changed now!” the photographer shouted at some point. Kenma winced as he heard him, but quickly got up and went back into the fitting room, where he took a look at the schedule. Then he started looking for the clothing, when he heard the door open.

He had planned to leave, before he would arrive back, but it was alright. He just had to remain quiet. He had to act the way he acted around every other alpha he has ever met.

So, he shouldn’t talk to him, he shouldn’t look at him, he should just leave as soon as he could.

It was right what his cousin has said; he only wanted to screw around a little, because he was an alpha and from a noble family on top of it, so he just had to endure it. It would soon be over anyway.

Kenma placed the clothes on the table, before he attempted to leave as fast as he could. Even Kuroo remained silent. That was good.

Suddenly, the door got closed in front of him. The black haired bowed down to him.

Endure it! It was only for two more days. He had to endure it.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said silently. His name out of this man’s mouth seemed like some kind of mistake; as if he shouldn’t say it, as if he should just call him an omega, like everybody else.

He felt him close up and touch his chest, before pushing him a little to the back, so that he leaned against him.

Kenma vehemently gazed at the ground without saying a word. At first he thought that it only was his scent that made him feel so nervous, but it wasn’t only that; of that he was sure.

His touch, his voice, his gaze, the way he talked, even these intimidating eyes of his, all made him feel so flustered. So much, that he couldn’t even bare it. Was he just in heat and felt so attracted to him because of that?

But during his heat, he could hardly get up. He never even came to work then. Moreover, if he was, he wouldn’t think so much about all of this and would simply jump onto him without any hesitation.

He felt a hand on his neck, slightly caressing it, while going further up to his jawline. Kenma suppressed a moan by meowing slightly, which was actually not a lot different in the first place.

Kuroo slightly chuckled as he heard him and pushed his face up, while bowing down a little more, so that their faces were only centimeters away from each other.

Kenma blushed and closed his eyes as he saw him smile amused at him. That was just a way to kill time for him. It was fine. He had to remember these things, no matter how attracted he felt to him.

Suddenly he felt him turn him around, which made him slightly gasp in shock. He opened his eyes and looked to the side.

Once again Kuroo said his name as he closed up and pulled his face up. The small omega pushed his hand away and looked at the ground.

For a while they both remained quiet, until the black haired bowed further down, so that Kenma could feel his breath on his neck. His scent was so concise that it made him feel weak again.

What was it about it that made him so incredibly powerless? If he decided to do him right here, there was probably no way, he would be able to resist.

“Kenma… are you afraid of me?” he asked. The blond winced and looked up at him. Wasn’t this natural for an omega like him? He turned his face away.

“What makes you think that?” he asked slowly, making Kuroo laugh and pull his face up. “You smell of fear. Already yesterday you smelled like this. It’s quite concise, you know?” he chuckled. Kenma looked to the ground.

“However,” the black haired began as he came even closer. “You’ve taken me in yesterday and treated me very gently, so could it be that, after all, you still slightly like me?” he finished with a smile on his face.

The blond blushed deeply. He knew… well, of course he did. He probably already knew since the moment he felt so attracted towards him. He felt a tongue on his neck, making him purr.

Kuroo chuckled. “I like your reactions. Show me more of them,” he joked amused. Then felt him press him against the door and carried on kissing and licking his neck. Kenma moaned slightly as he tried to push him away.

At some point the tall alpha pulled his hands up, so that he wouldn’t be able to fight back anymore. He was so close.

For his own sake he shouldn’t come so close to an omega. That only made him smell like him. He felt tears fill his eyes as he slid along the door to the ground. Kuroo slightly faltered and let go of him, which made him slightly relax.

The black haired pulled his face up, before his eyes widened. Then he stroke over the bottom of his eye with the back of his hand. “Hey, don’t cry. I’ll stop, I’ll stop. You don’t have to be afraid,” he said in a soft voice. The omega glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

“Kuroo, are you finally finished? You’re always so slow. Ah, don’t tell me you’re violating Kenma-kun in there. I’ll seriously kill you; open the door, you bastard,” Kumiko’s voice shouted from outside. Kenma quickly got up and opened, before running out, past Kumiko.

He was such a coward. Because of something like this just crying, but after all, he wasn’t able to endure it. Perhaps he should just go home for today.

He went up to his boss, who stood at the scene with a clipboard in his hand looking around and ordering the workers around. As he noticed him, he turned at him.

“Ah, Kenma-kun, is Kuroo-san finally finished? You two really take long; why is that?” he asked, before slightly faltering.

“H-hey, what happened? Your face is so red a-and your eyes… have you been crying?” he asked worried. The blond looked to the ground.

“Uh… I have just thrown up… I don’t feel well. M-may I go home for today? You can of course deduct the remaining time from my pay,” he mumbled. The short man observed him for a while, but then laid his hand on his head.

“Of course you can. It’s fine. We have to extend the shoot’s deadline anyway. Just get well soon,” he said reassuring.

Kenma bowed gratefully as he left. He packed his bag and went out of the building without any further words to anybody.

Slowly he walked his way to the subway station. He felt so numb and exhausted. Perhaps it was good that he went home now.

The numbness, the exhaustion, the heat stirring up in his body by just a few touches from a basic stranger; all these were early signs of a heat. He even moaned, which he never did. If he hadn’t had enough self-control, his instincts would’ve drawn out his ears and his tail, but in terms of that, he wasn’t as weak as other omegas.

Kenma went on the subway. He had to inform his other employer that he wouldn’t be able to come to work today.

At home he quickly changed and went straight to bed.

Sleeping wasn’t easy anymore once the heat kicked in, so he should use every minute he still had, before pinning down sleep to a minimum for the next few days.

He was already glad that he was able to pin down the heat to three to five days, instead of the usual seven, but sleeping still wasn’t easy unless he was completely satisfied.

 

Instead of the alarm clock that he usually heard every morning, this morning, he heard his cellphone ring out. Drowsily he picked it up to hear his boss’s voice.

“Kenma-kun?! Where are you?! We’re waiting for you here,” he said in a half worried, half annoyed voice.

Kenma slightly laid the phone down and exhaled. He groped along his head to feel his ears that have come out.

His breath was irregular and his heart beat fast. It really was the heat, just like he had expected. He should’ve told his boss yesterday that he probably wouldn’t come today, either.

“I-I’m sorry… I c-can’t come today. I’ve fallen sick…” he mumbled in a weak voice. “You really don’t sound very well. Is it something grave? Should I send someone to look after you?” he asked, which made Kenma exhale stressed.

He asked him way too many questions. “N-no… I think I just need to rest,” he answered stuttering.

Suddenly, he couldn’t hear his boss’s voice as clearly anymore, but merely him telling a person to let go of his phone. Then a different voice talked to him.

“Kenma! Are you alright?! Why are you not here?!” Kuroo’s voice said. This beautiful, gentle voice. It sounded so worried, just because of him. If he talked to him just a little longer, he could probably jerk off.

“I’m fine. It’s just a cold. You don’t need to worry,” he replied as collected as possible. “Kenma, what is it?! You don’t sound fine at all. Should I come over to your place?” the black haired asked.

“Don’t come!” the omega shouted back. He didn’t want him to see him in this state. It was already horrible enough that he was so erected by just the sound of this man’s voice. Kuroo remained silent and it seemed like he handed the phone back to his boss.

“So, you’re sure you’ll be able to stay on your own?” he asked. “Yeah, this often happens to me, so don’t worry,” he answered, before hanging up.

Now, there was no way he would be able to sleep for the next few days. For a while he just lay there slightly touching his own body.

Then he started feeling for his phone and dialed a number. It dialed a while long, until he could hear a female voice greeting him. “Good morning! You are talking to Kawahara from ‘Tokyo Heat Sooth’. What can I do for you?” she said happily.

Wasn’t it obvious what she could do for him, if he already dialed a number like that? “Would you please send one of your betas to my apartment?” he asked desperately.

“Of course! Would you have any particular preferences in terms of appearance, gender, height, breed?” she asked. Who cared? He just wanted to feel someone inside him already.

“No, please… just a male would be nice…” he answered as calm as possible. The woman made an agreeing sound. “Very well. Now, as a last question, which is for your own and our facility’s employees’ health: do you have condoms at home, or do you wish your partner to bring them along?” she asked.

Kenma sighed. “I have some; no need to bring any,” he said calm. The woman remained silent for a while.

“Our earliest male beta would be free in about an hour. Depending on the location of your apartment, he could be there in maximum two hours. What do you think?” she said.

Two hours? That was too long. He couldn’t even bare it now anymore. He exhaled exhausted.

“Isn’t it possible earlier?” he asked desperately, which made the woman slightly exhale annoyed.

“I’m sorry, but there’s not a lot I can do. If you want someone to be with you earlier, please choose an alpha. Plenty of them are free,” she answered offering. “It’s okay. I’ll take the beta…” Kenma replied relaxed.

“Great! I’m happy to hear you choose our service. Now please tell me your address, so that I can send him there as soon as he’s ready,” she asked him to. He did as he was told, before hanging up.

Two hours… What was he supposed to do up until then? It wasn’t like he could just put his heat on stand-by whenever he wanted to.

He exhaled as he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled the vibrator out.

He didn’t really like this thing, but he had to be satisfied with this for the time being. He turned to the side while holding the free hand on his stomach and pressing his legs together.

Then he slowly inserted it and pressed the lowest level. It steadily started rotating. He slightly moaned and grabbed into the pillow, before pressing the next level. It was far from being enough like this.

Rapidly he pushed it deeper inside as he put it on the next higher level, making him moan a little louder than before. He had to come. Just once he wanted to come, so that the first hunger was satisfied.

He winced as he realized the scent that was still lying in the air of the apartment.

Kuroo…

It was a lot weaker than the day before yesterday, but at least it was still present.

Who did he lie to, when he said that he didn’t feel attracted towards him? Just before he could’ve jerked off just because he heard his voice. There was nothing he’d have to feel ashamed of anymore anyway.

He breathed in deep as he pushed the plastic toy further inside. He clawed his nails into the pillow as he came. “K-Kuroo,” he mumbled silently.

Then he pulled it out, wiped it and laid it on the cupboard. He rolled himself together, while his breath regulated again. He felt tears fill his eyes.

Why did he get himself a prostitute, when all he desired was Kuroo anyway? He was such an idiot. But he was also an idiot for even falling for him.

He could never have an alpha like him, so how could it be he felt so sorry about that?

He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, where he took a long shower. Afterwards he scuffed into the kitchen and ate a piece of bread just to startle his thoughts.

Kuroo’s scent was probably still the most concise in the living room, so if he wanted to jerk off, he’d probably have to do it in there.

Quickly, Kenma ran into his bedroom and grabbed the vibrator. He went into the living room and sat down in front of the sofa. Then he breathed in deeply.

He was right with his assumption that the alpha’s scent was still very present in here. Once again, he slowly inserted the plastic toy into his anus, while spreading it with his fingers. He slowly turned it on, while trying to still breathe in the scent.

The simplest things became so hard at times like these. He pushed it further up, while continuing on moaning and whispering Kuroo’s name, when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring out.

He winced. Was this the beta already? It couldn’t have been so long already; of that he was sure. He slowly pulled out the vibrator, before turning it off and got up with wobbly legs.

He slightly pushed his shirt down as he stepped towards the front door.

Slowly, he pushed the doorknob down. Kuroo stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a serious expression on his face.

Only seeing this man’s face made Kenma rapidly try to close the door again, but Kuroo blocked it with his hand and pushed against it.

“How rude. Is this the way you treat a guest that’s come here, because he’s been really concerned about you?” he said joking. Kenma looked to the ground. Considering the fact that he told him not to come by any means, yes.

He didn’t ask him to come here. In fact, he didn’t want him to come here. “I told you not to come here,” he stated in a weak voice. His scent was a lot stronger than anywhere in this apartment.

He could probably go weak any minute now, although he didn’t want Kuroo to see him in this pathetic state, by any means possible.

The black haired pushed him inside, before closing the door. Then he slightly pressed him against the wall.

He grinned. “Your ears are so cute,” he stated laughing as he groped them. Kenma moaned as he did, which made Kuroo slightly startle and stop.

The blond quickly put his hands on his mouth as soon as he realized what he has actually been doing just now. He slightly looked up at Kuroo, who smiled a sly smile, which made him sink to the ground and hide his face in his knees.

He pulled his shirt even deeper, so that he wouldn’t be able to see his cum on his legs. The tall alpha squatted down in front of him and touched his head. “Just go already. I don’t want you to see me like this,” Kenma whispered desperately, making Kuroo slightly chuckle.

“You want an alpha to leave, when you’re in heat? That’s rather interesting,” he laughed. If he hadn’t been so weakened by his heat’s effects, he probably would’ve hit him for this statement. He looked up in misery.

“Just go already! I don’t want you to be here. Why do you keep doing this? Don’t come close to me anymore,” he almost cried. Kuroo’s smile vanished. He looked at him in a rather intimidating manner right now.

For a moment, he thought that he was going to hit him, but then the doorbell rang out a second time. The black haired looked at it, before getting up. He opened the door and peeked outside.

A male voice resonated: “Uh… Are you the one who called the agency? I thought you were an omega in heat or something…” Kuroo slightly glimpsed at Kenma, before turning back at the door.

“Ah well, sometimes my boyfriend does stupid things like that during his heat. He can’t think straight all the time. It’s very hard for him to wait for me to come home from work, so sometimes he happens to call a prostitute; please don’t take it personally. Here, I’ll pay you, so just go back, okay?” he lied without even blinking as he handed the guy some bills.

Kenma got up and attempted to hit him. He might’ve been pathetic, but he wasn’t that pathetic. He could still think straight.

Moreover, who told him they were a couple? The black haired merely pushed him away as he attempted on hitting him.

“Well, whatever… Fine with me,” the male voice said calm. Kuroo closed the door again as soon as he had left. Then he looked at Kenma smiling, even though his expression seemed kind of angry.

“So, you’ve been desperate enough to get yourself a prostitute, but you still reject me? Will you explain your way of thinking, because I seriously can’t catch up,” he asked rhetorically. The blond sank to the ground again and glared at him.

“I don’t want you,” he lied in a hostile manner. The black haired laughed amused, before bowing down and bashing against the wall.

“You don’t? Are you sure? Even though, you like my touch so much?” he asked laughing. Kenma turned his face away from him.

“What makes you think that? Just because you’re handsome doesn’t mean that everybody automatically falls for you,” he countered calm, while slipping his hand down his body in order to hide the cum dripping down his legs.

Kuroo closed up. “Ah, you think I’m handsome. Why thank you. But you don’t like me after all? Let’s see, if I can make you change your mind then,” he stated, before starting to kiss his neck and to touch his ears.

Kenma’s eyes winded as he felt his touch. He wanted to test him, didn’t he? So, if he didn’t moan, he might just leave. Slowly, Kuroo pulled his head back and kissed him gently.

The blond tried to turn it away from him, but he would always push it back. Why was he so close to him? He had to have figured that he couldn’t bare his touch.

All he wanted was forgetting about him, but he already knew the moment he saw him first that he would not be able to.

Just stop already! Just stop! He only did that for mere entertainment; and maybe he had fun being so sadistic towards him. He pushed him away.

“Stop it, Kuroo…” he mumbled with tears in his eyes. The black haired tilted his head and smiled at him.

“Still? Why are you crying? Because you don’t want me to do this, or rather because you don’t want to admit that you don’t want me to stop?” he questioned amused.

He already knew the answer to that question, didn’t he? He shouldn’t ask a question that was such a torture to him.

Kenma looked away from him, while pulling down his shirt, so that he wouldn’t see that his lower part was still wet.

Suddenly he felt Kuroo touch his tail, which made him moan silently.

The tall alpha grinned at him as he closed up. He kissed him again, while running his hand down his chest. The blond tried to push it away from time to time, but he wouldn’t stop anyway.

Slowly he gave up and laid his hands around him and pulled him closer to intensify the kiss.

Kuroo rapidly pushed his head against the wall and pulled his chin down, so that he’d open his mouth as he did that. Then he kissed him deeply.

The small omega slightly purred as he started using his tongue and tried to reply appropriately.

Suddenly he felt him slip his hand down his back and touch his butt, which made him wince. Kuroo stopped and startled. Then he grinned.

“Hm~ you’ve been masturbating. And you still wanted to tell me that you don’t want me to stay? Tell me, where have you been masturbating? In your bed? In the kitchen? In the living room; the bathroom? What have you thought about? Have you imagined anything?” he asked laughing. Kenma hit him in the face, before looking to the ground.

“Don’t be such a creep. You sound really disgusting,” he mumbled. Kuroo laughed as he lifted him up.

“I’m sorry. You’re just so erotic that I forget my manners,” he joked. Manners. He was pretty sure that this man didn’t have any. He probably shouldn’t tell him that he’s imagined him when he masturbated.

As Kuroo carried him bridal style in his bedroom, he laid his arms around him and hid his face in his chest. The black haired chuckled and slightly purred.

“You smell good,” he stated quietly. Kenma shook his head. He couldn’t be serious about that statement. He had to stink of an omega’s scent and the desperation he was in.

An alpha couldn’t find that attractive. Kuroo laughed. “Why are you shaking your head? I’m just telling the truth,” he chuckled. The blond slightly cuddled onto him and breathed in his scent.

He was the one that smelled good. He got closer to his neck and licked and kissed it. Kuroo slightly groaned before he suddenly pushed him on his bed. He bowed over him with a cocky smile on his face. He stroke over his face with the back of his hand.

“So, you’ve been masturbating in here, huh? It smells a lot of you,” he stated more than asking.

The small omega covered his face. Why did he say stuff like that? It was already horrible enough that he could even tell. All of a sudden, Kuroo kissed him like before. Kenma slightly ran his hands through his hair as he did.

After a while, the black haired pulled his shirt up, which made him cover his face. He was still so wet from the masturbation and now this man – the one of whom he never wanted be seen of like this – this one man seemed to watch so closely. If the beta from before had seen him like this, he wouldn’t have been even half this embarrassed.

He winced as he felt Kuroo starting to lick his inner thighs, up to his anus. He slowly licked the dripping cum away, that has come out of his hole, until he started licking his anus itself.

Kenma clawed into the bed sheet and moaned rather loudly, as he felt him slip his tongue inside. It was so hot that it made his voice collapse.

His breath went irregular as soon as Kuroo has started liking his inside and his prostate. He shouldn’t do this just for his sake. It was dirty and disgusting.

Why would an alpha go so far for only his pleasure? Up until now, he hasn’t done anything that was enjoyable for him; he only touched and stirred Kenma up.

“K-Kuroo…” he mumbled, more out of instinct than out of awareness. His moan only made Kuroo go on more passionately. He didn’t only lick his anus anymore, but also started sucking his member.

It had already come far enough that he gave off the most pathetic and desperate sounds that not even he knew all too well from himself, but it wasn’t like he could still think straight.

He has never felt like this. It wasn’t a mere crush or the effect of his heat. But why did it have to be this man? Why was it Kuroo that he has fallen for?

He clawed his nails into the blanket even deeper and slightly winded around, while Kuroo stirred his lust up even more by sucking his member irregularly hard and soft.

Suddenly, he stopped, which made Kenma uncover his face. The black haired looked rather concerned at him. “Does it hurt? Why are you wiggling like this? Was it painful?” he asked.

Tears filled Kenma’s eyes. That wasn’t it at all. Why did he care? Every other alpha that has ever slept with him hasn’t even stopped, when he begged of him to stop. He shook his head.

“I-it doesn’t hurt…” he replied in a weak voice. The blond sat up, while he tried to regular his breath again. He slightly stroke over his face in order to wipe his tears. “I-I’m fine… I’m so sorry, Kuroo…” he mumbled. Then he looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Kuroo pulled his face closer.

“Should I stop?” he asked. Kenma shook his head. “N-no… b-but,” he inhaled deeply to calm down. “Don’t push yourself just for my sake. I-it feels good, b-but… y-you gotta hate this…” he said silently.

The black haired exhaled and pushed him back on the bed. The omega slightly inhaled in shock.

“Hate this? Pushing myself? What makes you think I’m pushing myself? I’m not a prostitute that’s supposed to make you feel good. Have you still not been able to figure that I want you?” he said in a dark voice. Kenma clung onto his shirt.

“Why me? You could have anyone, couldn’t you?” he mumbled. Kuroo laughed and kissed him deeply. The blond moaned in between the kisses, since Kuroo started touching his ears again.

He clawed his nails into his shirt. Then Kuroo pushed him on the bed again. “I may continue, right?” he asked rhetorically.

Actually he didn’t even want to answer that question, since the black haired already knew that he should.

The tall model smirked as he started kissing his neck, before running his mouth down his body. He shortly stopped at his nipples and slightly sucked them.

The blond inhaled slightly as he felt his tongue on one of them, before moaning loudly as he bit it. Kuroo chuckled.

“So sensitive,” he stated quietly. Then he continued working his way down. Kenma felt his tongue on his member, caressing it like before. He swirled it around it up to the tip and back down.

He felt teeth on it, which made him wince up. He laid his head back and clung onto his pillow.

“Kuroo… ah! D-don’t b-bite me… please,” he cried out desperately. The black haired stopped and licked his lips.

“I didn’t bite you, did I? I know you’re sensitive,” he chuckled. Kenma took a deep breath. “B-but… you seem to like biting my body, s-so please don’t bite me there,” he stuttered. Kuroo smiled a cocky smile. “Of course I like biting your beautiful and soft skin,” he stated happily.

Then he leaned over him. “You don’t want me to bite you? Where exactly? Show me exactly where I shouldn’t bite you, otherwise, I might make a mistake,” he giggled.

Kenma sighed stressed. Then he let his hand run down his body and slightly touched his anus. “T-there… please don’t bite me there,” he mumbled embarrassed, before exhaling to calm himself. “B-but it feels good, when you lick there; please don’t stop that,” he finished. Kuroo chuckled, which quickly turned into laughter.

He clawed into the bed sheet and tensed his muscles. “I know I asked for this, but I didn’t expect you to react so purely. Are you doing this on purpose, you little bastard? I won’t be able to hold back like this,” he said with a shaking voice.

He shouldn’t hold back anyway. He should just slam inside of him already and do him until the morning. Kenma sat up and laid his arms around his neck.

“There’s no need to hold back… because I… love you, Kuroo,” he whispered calm. Kuroo laid his hand on his back and pulled him closer. He tightly embraced him, when suddenly the note of his scent got stronger.

The blond slightly winced and tried to free him from his embrace, but Kuroo didn’t even budge. He was so strong. Way too strong for him to move him.

“K-Kuroo… c-can’t breathe…” he pressed out, which made him slightly loosen his grip. Kenma was finally able to relax a little, but shortly after he did, he felt the alpha’s tongue on his neck. It was rougher than before, which made him slightly shake.

Then he felt sharp teeth on his neck as well, making him rapidly push him away. The black haired softly smiled and tilted his head. The short omega turned his head away.

Why has he transformed into his hybrid form? You usually wouldn’t do that, unless you’re under stress. It’s a rather disadvantageous form, if you lived in human society, since they would grow afraid of you.

Still, Kenma couldn’t deny the fact that he was beautiful; even more beautiful than he could imagine.

His eyes went from black to a yellowish tone. No wonder the scent became so much stronger all of a sudden.

Kuroo sat down properly in front of him and smiled calm. “I’m sorry. Did I shock you? I thought showing you my true form would be appropriate, since I got to see yours as well,” he stated.

The blond still stared at him like an idiotic cat at a big dog, but then slightly leaned back.

“N-no… you… you didn’t shock me. It’s just… it’s just that I’ve never seen an alpha in his true form. I-I mean, you guys can control your shape-shifting a lot better than low omegas like me; and as long as you don’t have any reason to do so… I understand that you wouldn’t. I guess I’m just a little surprised,” he stuttered.

‘A little surprised’! That sounded like the most idiotic thing he could say. In fact, he has shocked him by revealing his true form to him just like that. The alpha laughed. Then he ran his finger along his jawline.

“I love you, too,” he noted chuckling. Kenma blushed deeply. “Why?” he mumbled. Kuroo laughed slightly embarrassed.

“Do I need a reason to love you?” he asked. Kenma looked up and nodded. “Why would you want me?” he replied seriously. He couldn’t believe that he has said these words.

The black haired chuckled. “Why? You’re so beautiful and cute. I’ve never met anyone that captivated me so much,” he whispered, before violently pushing him on the bed.

He bowed over him. “Do you have condoms?” he asked in a husky voice. The smaller nodded and pointed at his night stand.

Kuroo quickly opened it and pulled one out. He spread his legs and ran his hand over his chest, before putting it on.

“I assume you don’t need preparation, since you’ve already masturbated. So, may I enter?” he asked, even though it didn’t seem like a question, but a mere information, so that he wouldn’t be too shocked, when he entered.

Kenma sighed exhausted. He wouldn’t have had to say anything; that only made him wait longer. “Yes, please do as you please,” he said calm.

Kuroo smirked. “I hope you won’t regret those words,” he replied calm, before lifting his legs up. Then he pushed in rapidly. Kenma gasped as he felt his big member thrust inside of him.

The black haired started moving right away, which made the small omega grab into the blanket. Kuroo continued moving. He went faster and slower from time to time, just to get faster right away again. Kenma felt him get bigger and bigger inside of him, which made him moan and cry with pleasure and lust.

Suddenly, the black haired clawed into the pillow, slightly ripping it. “This is just the first day of your heat, right?” he asked smiling stressed, while thrusting deeper.

The omega nodded only slightly, while his body jolted, due to Kuroo’s sudden movement. The alpha sighed, but pulled slightly out.

“Then I have to hold back a little, huh? So that you and I will be able to have fun the next few days as well,” he said more to himself, but then thrust in faster.

What did he mean by that? He already told him that he didn’t want him to hold anything back.

Slowly, Kenma lifted his arms and laid them around Kuroo’s neck. He panted heavily. “P-please don’t hold anything back!” he cried out.

The black haired groaned as he suddenly moved faster and deeper. Kenma jolted and screamed out, while clawing his nails into his back.

Kuroo ripped the pillow even more. “Shut up! Don’t say such a thing! You won’t be able to walk, if you make me lose control like this,” he groaned. The blond sighed and pulled him closer.

“I don’t need to be able to walk, when I’m with you,” he moaned out, before his voice broke up.

Kuroo had started moving irregularly. He thrust deeper and pushed stronger. He licked and bit his neck and chest, which made him jerk.

“Ah… K-K-Kuroo… I… haaah! More!” he mumbled in a weak voice. He wasn’t even able to talk properly anymore.

He was probably about to come, but it wasn’t like he could actually tell, since his whole sanity seemed to have already disappeared.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him, but that wasn’t possible, either, since he only moaned pathetically. If it didn’t feel so amazingly good, he would have assumed that he had gone numb.

He was able to blink out the pain and solely focus on the pleasure, but wasn’t able to tell whether he moved deeper inside, or faster, or even slower.

A distant sound was audible.

Slowly Kenma opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, but from outside, the light of the moon lightened the room.

Then he closed his eyes again. His body was so heavy and he felt so tired. For a moment, he had to sort out his thoughts. He groped along his bed and bed sheet, when he felt something fluffy.

He turned around to see the pillow’s filling. That was right… Kuroo has ripped it. Come to think of it; he wasn’t here. As he realized that he wasn’t, he rapidly sat up, but quickly fainted again. He grabbed into the mattress. Slowly he crawled out of bed.

As he sat on the floor in front of it, he tried getting up, but couldn’t. He didn’t have any strength in his legs anymore.

He inhaled and groped along his body to realize that he wore a different shirt than before. It was way too big for him, but it smelled nice… like Kuroo.

Yeah, that might have been the shirt he wore before. But where was he?

Hopefully, he was still here. He wouldn’t be able to bear his heat, if he wasn’t here; not after what has happened.

“Kuroo…” he mumbled absently. Suddenly, the door opened, which made him wince and look at it.

Kuroo stood in it with a plate of food in his hand.

He tilted his head and smiled. “What’s happened? Why are you sitting on the floor?” he chuckled. Kenma sighed.

“I wanted to look for you… but it seems I can’t get up,” he mumbled. The black haired laughed. “I told you, didn’t I?” he said smirking.

Then he squatted down in front of him and handed him the plate. “However, you were amazing~. Not a lot of people have ever pushed me this far. Even I am kinda exhausted now,” he stated.

Good to know… He didn’t quite remember a lot, but the thing he knew for sure was the fact that he couldn’t have been half as amazing as Kuroo.

He looked down on the plate he has handed to him. It wasn’t anything special; just a fried mackerel, but not even any of the prostitutes have ever cooked for him, so he was rather surprised.

“Thank you,” he mumbled as he took a bite. Kuroo lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

“I phoned your boss and told him that you won’t be coming the next few days, either. Fine?” he said. Kenma nodded calm. Kuroo clapped his hands.

“Great! Then just tell me whenever you want to continue. I bet you want to relax a bit first,” he told him happily. The blond didn’t reply for a while and silently ate his fish. “I love you,” he mumbled then.

Kuroo smiled happily and closed up to him. “I know; you kept saying it before. Don’t you remember?” he asked chuckling. Of course he didn’t.

As if he could remember anything except for him.

Even the things he did were only secondary as soon as it was about Kuroo. The black haired kissed him gently.

“I love you, too, Kenma,” he replied.


End file.
